


a little touch

by fastestmanalive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hugging, M/M, Soulmates, spoilers for 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen loves hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little touch

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really quick really rushed reaction fic to those damn crossovers. seriously I hate them.  
> since it's canon that Oliver is a teddy bear, Barry would do anything for a hug, and soulmates officially exist in the Flarrow verse, I thought... why not?

Barry Allen loves hugs.

It's not just the physical touch – that, he has to admit, he sometimes _needs –_ it's the comfort a hug can give him. He's been taught by his parents and by Joe that it's _okay_ to ask for reassurance, to rely on other people to be a shoulder he can lean on. Especially in the past year, ever since he'd woken up from his coma and gotten his powers. He's not afraid to admit that the whole experience has been terrifying; honestly, if he didn't have his friends and their constant reassurance he wouldn't have come this far.

So it's only normal that, after being through something traumatic together – and alone; Oliver had  _died_ for him in that other timeline, for goodness' sake – he wants to hug his friend. For several minutes. Just to make sure both of them are really alive and really okay.

He doesn't really care when Oliver says he's not big on hugging; he would, of course, if he didn't know his friend so well. Oliver Queen acts like a big old grump who doesn't need anyone, but Barry  _knows_ it's all fake. He knows it from Thea, from Felicity, hell, he's  _seen_ Oliver move closer and raise his arms as if to hug him after they'd fought together. 

Barry Allen loves hugs so much he'll use his speed to get them.

Turns out, he doesn't have to. Oliver's suddenly closer than before, opening his arms and smiling brightly even before Barry even finishes his argument. He can't help but return it –  _he knew it_ . 

Oliver's strong arms wrap around him securely, as if this isn't their first hug but they'd done it for years. He rests his chin on Oliver's shoulder and grins, arms around his friend's waist and squeezing softly. That's when his vision goes black – only for a split moment, then something flashes before his eyes. Like memories.

He sees himself – he looks happy, happier than he actually is here, with everything that had happened in the past months – smiling down at someone. The next image is Oliver, looking soft and comfortable, lying in bed and grinning at the person next to him. Then, Barry and Oliver both. Laughing. Hugging. Oliver has his head buried in Barry's neck. They're kissing. Smiling.  _Happy_ .

Barry comes back to himself, then, pulling away from the embrace and staring at his friend with wide eyes. Oliver... has the same expression on his face. He'd obviously just experienced something, too.

Barry's reminded of Kendra's words – how she got her memories from a previous lifetime back in flashes, never knowing when something would trigger them. Could it be...?

“That... wasn't so bad, was it?” Barry asks, a bit breathless. He's still holding Oliver around the waist, and-- if he's honest with himself, he really doesn't want to let go.

Oliver only nods in response, hands clenched into the collar of Barry's jacket – when had that even happened? 

“So, uh--”

“I should...” Oliver clears his throat and retracts his hands, making Barry instinctively take a step back. “I should go,” he says quietly, ducking his head.

“Yeah. Yeah, I--” Barry doesn't get to finish; Oliver's already walking away as if nothing happened. “I guess I'll see you later,” he whispers to himself, stuffs his hands into his jacket pocket and heads into the opposite direction, not knowing whether he's allowed to be disappointed. 

 


End file.
